Chronicles of the West
by Ookami88
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for overusing the power of Kyuubi during his clash with Sasuke. After seven years has passed he became a living legend and a powerful ruler of the united western lands. Now it'll be his decision: aid Konoha in their time of need, or leave them to their fate. Emperor Naruto. Rating for major violence, cursing and something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my final story…for a while, at least. Afterwards, I'll mainly focus on updating the fics I've already posted. While there are still a few ideas that I could do, I have to take a break from making new stories and concentrate on finishing the ones I've started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't gain any profit from writing this fanfiction or any of the other stories that I made. The credit for the initial idea goes to ChrisM2011, VFSNAKE, and Snafu the Great, as their stories inspired me to write my own version. I'm grateful that they granted me permission to try this idea out.**

**I'd also like to thank my Beta for his hard work in correcting my mistakes, and giving me some good tips. Thanks mate!**

**Now, let the show begin!**

* * *

_In ancient times, the world was plagued by a terrifying creature, a monster that could reshape the land under him, and destroy anything that stood in its path. It could split the land, carry the mountains, and swallow the sea. This beast was called Juubi (Ten-tailed Beast). Many people perished during the demon's reign, as nothing could stop this horrible creature._

_Until he appeared._

_A man confronted the massive beast and defeated it with what was later known as Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts). He separated the beast's soul from its body, sealing the former into himself and the latter into the moon._

_This man was later known as Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths), Father of Ninjutsu. He introduced chakra, a mixture of spiritual and physical energies, to the world. Many welcomed his teachings, and even after the Sage's death they created their own techniques, clans, and even whole villages of ninja, thus giving birth to the world known today._

_For a while, though, it was a free-for-all between the various ninja clans. They fought against each other to gain more land for themselves. It wasn't until the two greatest rivals among all these ninja, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, decided to form a truce between their respective clans, that the first ninja village was created. They called it Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Leaves), and founded it in The Land of Fire, with backing from the Fire Daimyo._

_Soon, others followed their example. Each of the Five Great Nations had their own hidden village, where shinobi of various skills and abilities lived, trained, and accepted missions. However, this new peace didn't last long. The bitterness of the previous conflicts was still fresh in too many hearts. Wars were fought between the hidden villages. The Third Great Ninja War was the deadliest of them all so far, because it was then that a new weapon was used._

_The Bijuu (Tailed Beasts). Powerful beings created by the Sage himself. Upon his last days of life, he used his magnificent powers to divide the Juubi's soul and chakra to nine lesser creatures. Because of that fact, some of the ninja villages sought those beasts out and sealed them in various containers to be used as tools of war. People chosen to become weapons for their countries were known as Jinchuuriki, and their might more than once changed the balance of the war._

_Jinchuuriki were not always created for battle. Sometimes they were the only hope of surviving a rampaging Bijuu, like what happened in Konoha. Namikaze Minato was the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) of his village. During his reign, his home was attacked by the most powerful of the nine beasts, Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox). He had no choice but to sacrifice his life to seal the beast away into his newborn son. The Hokage dying wish was for the child to seen as a hero for guarding the village from the wrath of Kyuubi. Unfortunately, things do not always go as we want them to._

_The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, wasn't given the treatment you would expect a hero to receive. He was shunned by the adults because of what was imprisoned inside of him. While the reinstated Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow), Sarutobi Hiruzen, forbade anyone to speak about the beast under harsh penalty, it didn't stop the villagers from shoving their hatred towards the Jinchuuriki onto the younger generation. Because of this, for most of his young life, Naruto was surrounded by cold glares and endless loneliness. It wasn't until he started his ninja training that he finally gained what he longed for for so long, friends._

_However, that happiness didn't last long. One of his teammates, his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, willingly left the village in order to gain the power he deemed necessary to kill his traitorous brother, under the guidance of one of the most notorious criminals of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto was sent with a group of his other friends to retrieve him. The Uzumaki boy managed to catch Sasuke before he crossed the border._

_A fierce fight erupted in the Valley of the End, a place where the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, fought Uchiha Madara and defeated him. History likes to repeat itself, one could say._

_Naruto knocked his friend out during the fight. He was forced to use Kyuubi's power to match the might of the Cursed Seal that Sasuke received from Orochimaru almost two months earlier. Not only that, but he also managed to burn the mark off Sasuke's shoulder with a good dose of demonic chakra. While it left a scar there, in Naruto's mind it was better to be scarred but free rather than marked and enslaved by an enemy of the village._

_While the Uchiha was beaten into submission, the injuries that he bestowed on the blond Jinchuuriki were much worse. Naruto fought with intent of disabling his opponent, while Sasuke, driven by anger, hate, and the corrosive influence of the Cursed Seal, plunged an assassination technique he learned from their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the Chidori (Thousand Screeching Birds), twice through Naruto's body. Despite the great regenerative powers of the beast locked inside him, and the natural stubbornness to stay alive, the whiskered boy didn't leave this fight without those attacks affecting him. On the way back towards the village, he saw Kakashi coming their direction, and he let himself fall into the bliss of unconsciousness, fatigued by both injuries and chakra depletion._

_Several days later, in the village of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto is stood trial. The council, along with the village elders, managed to convince the Godaime Hokage, that the force used by the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke was too much, and the genin overstepped his authority. They even got a scroll from the Fire Daimyo, supporting their claims. Despite Naruto's defense at the court, he was found guilty of all charges, and sentenced to a life banishment from Konoha and Fire Country, under the punishment of death if he dared to ever return._

_There was more bad news for the blond boy. With some unorthodox machinations, the civilian council finally abolished the Sandaime Hokage's law about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki, and now everyone was open with their hatred for the boy. Even some of his friends of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai abandoned him. Ino, Sakura and Tenten all thought that he was dangerous to be around, and that at any moment he would snap and start killing everyone around him. Sakura also didn't want to forgive him for the state he brought Sasuke back. Kiba looked at Naruto like the blond was some sort of freak. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru were more neutral in their opinions, however they would act as ordered by the village. Thankfully, Choji and Lee were more friendly in their opinions, but just the two of them couldn't rival the hatred of almost all the inhabitants of Konoha. The only one who truly supported Naruto in his time of need was Hyuuga Hinata, probably the shyest girl the blond had ever met, but also one of the kindest souls there are._

_Naruto found an unexpected ally at the beginning of his banishment in the form of Kyuubi no Yoko, the very demon that was the main reason of his misfortune. Having no one else to turn to the boy chose to trust his tenant, and together they took one path that no one walked down for many centuries. Thus began their journey to the West._

_In the time of the Rikudo Sennin, the western part of the continent was very violent. The land was very deeply infected by the evil of the defeated Juubi, and the sage couldn't find any way to help. To save at least the eastern side, the man used a very powerful earth jutsu to create a massive mountain-chain that separated the two sides. The most outstanding were the five highest mountains, placed right beside each other, that appeared to reach the sky itself. People named them the Go Shugokyojin (The Five Guardian Giants). Not many dared to cross the paths between there, and those who did were never seen again._

_That was where Naruto disappeared for the next seven years..._

* * *

"... So the story says." A man that looked no older than twenty said to his companion, while the both of them rested under the shade of a large oak. He had short violet hair styled similarly to the Green Beast Duo of Konoha, seemingly always closed eyes that made him look like a fox, and shinto priest robes that consisted of dark grey hakama pants, a pair of wooden geta on his feet, and a dark red haori over a white kimono. He also had a staff with a gold ring on the tip of it, settled on the grass right beside his hand. "However it doesn't end there."

"Then what happened next, Shingoku-sama? You always stop at the most interesting parts," the creature complained to his master and friend. It was a very large cat, but not a tiger or lion. It actually looked like a house cat, but was big enough for a grown man to ride. It had white fur with one dark spot in the middle of its forehead, and very big green eyes.

"Patience, Tenko. I'm about to get to it." The man named Shingoku smiled. "When Naruto crossed the path between two of the massive mountains, a poor family of farmers that lived right under one of the peaks took him in, so he could rest. They shared what little they had with him and Naruto was very touched by their kindness. When he asked how things were in the West, the answer wasn't what he'd expected. Ruined villages, people slaughtering each other, demons hunting every human in sight, lords of small lands warring with their neighbors. And this had been going on for hundreds of years."

"Was it really that bad?" Tenko asked.

"Even worse," Shingoku answered. "When Naruto heard this, something changed inside him. He looked at the kind but poor family, who showed him more compassion than he ever knew in his old home, and wondered how many people like them are out there? How many are getting harassed or killed just because they were caught in the middle of a conflict that they never wanted? That was when the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi found himself a new goal in life: to put an end to the chaos that plagued the West and its people."

Tenko looked at his master, a little confused. "How did he want to do that? He was only a genin."

"Ah, a very good question. Firstly he had to find someone who would train him, because despite his often childish acts, Naruto was aware that he lacked the strength and power to achieve his new goal. Kyuubi provided him some information about one person that could help his host. A man who was said to be at least equal in power and wisdom to any of the five Kage from the East." Shingoku's face twisted into a more sinister look, which made his partner uneasy. "They went to no other than master Guan Do."

"What! That ancient master of martial arts and mystical powers? Hasn't he been dead for, like, four hundred years now?"

"That's true, but like you mentioned, Guan Do was a master of many crafts. When Naruto got to his resting place, he was met with a lifelike jade statue of the master. There was more to it than an expensive stone and beautiful craft. This statue held the very essence of Guan Do, his chi, and that energy flew straight into Naruto, more accurately right where the seal Yondaime Hokage placed was." Shingoku looked towards the sky to see a pair of birds flying happily together. "Apparently, upon the end of his life, Guan Do had a vision where a person worthy of his knowledge and power appears at his doorstep long after his demise, and made preparations for their arrival. After the transfer ended, another unexpected thing happened."

"What?" asked the intrigued cat spirit. Tenko was getting drawn into the tale more and more.

"Kyuubi no Yoko got free. The seal broke from the force of Guan's chi entering Naruto's body through it. Thankfully, Naruto didn't die from it. In fact, he gained incredible skills and abilities, though he still needed training." The priest smiled again. "Also, there was a little surprise for him because Kyuubi gained a human form out of this whole incident."

"That's amazing, Shingoku-sama. How long did Naruto have to train to master all those new powers?"

"It took both him and Kyuubi a full year in seclusion. Thanks to the merging with Guan Do's chi, the demon gained the knowledge of the old master, while Naruto was blessed with all the power. I think that there is an old saying about a situation like that: there will be always a master and a student."

"That's no saying, you thought that up!" Tenko shouted in an accusatory tone.

"Alright, alright, maybe I did make that up, however it doesn't make it any less true. Kyuubi was already powerful beyond anyone's imagination, but he never had any deeper knowledge about the world around him. So, after being separated from Naruto, he took the mantle of master and advisor, while Naruto started his quest of making the West peaceful again." Shingoku again stopped his tale just to take a bite of juicy pomegranate. Tenko didn't say anything this time, knowing that his friend wanted to sate his thirst, but his tail moved back and forth in anticipation.

After eating half of the fruit, Shingoku continued his tale. "Naruto finished his training in a year and was by then quite a powerful person. Together with Kyuubi, they left the secluded temple of Guan Do, and descended to one of the nearby valleys. There, the two natives of the East met a disturbing sight. A small village was being attacked by one of the many bandit groups that lurked in that region. Not thinking too much about it, the two of them fought and defeated over thirty of the bloodthirsty men. Fearing that there were more of them, and that those who survived would no doubt tell who sent them packing, the ninja and his demonic companion tracked the bandits to their lair inside an abandoned fort. The chief of this group, who was called Kuroryu no Kiba (Fang of the Black Dragon), didn't want his men to be seen as weaklings, so he called all those who were currently gathered and ordered them to burn that village down, and for those who showed any resistance to be killed without mercy, be it man, woman or child."

"That's awful!" Tenko grimaced with disgust.

"Indeed," the priest agreed. "Naruto and Kyuubi knew that too. Even though those bandits had a great numerical advantage, they couldn't just let them roam free and kill innocent people. Thankfully, they weren't alone in this fight."

"Someone helped them? Who?"

"Apparently, there were more villages harassed by this group, and from each one, several heroes came to get rid of them, or to collect the treasure they'd stolen," Shingoku said while scratching his companion behind ear, which was rewarded with a content purr. " Among them, a few particular people stood out; like the Monkey King, Sun Wu Kong, who liked adventures more than governing his kingdom, but hated when either man or demon was oppressed by evil. There was also Temu Kai, a swordsman who's rumored to be blessed by the souls of thousands of warriors from the past, and his love and mistress of secret arts, Ogawa Himiko. And you can't forget about So Kishou, Lord of Seiki Region, one of the very few peaceful places on this side of continent."

"The lord of Seiki was there too?" Tenko asked, surprised. "I thought he was too old to leave his palace."

"Several villages and smaller cities in his province were attacked by those bandits, and his love and kindness for his people is wildly known. There is no doubt that Kishou had enough of hearing of his subjects being mercilessly harassed and murdered." Shingoku explained. "He took about half of Seiki's army and marched to where spies found the hideout. When Kishou got there, the battle was almost over. However, he did witness the might and honor of the warriors. After the fight was over, and the remaining bandits were captured and imprisoned, he invited all the heroes to his tent for a meal."

"Once they all got to know each other's names and titles, Naruto started to talk about his new ambition of making the West a truly peaceful place. He explained to them how his life as a Jinchuuriki was back in Konoha, the reasons behind his banishment, and finally he told them about the kind family of farmers who were the first to tell him how hard life here was. He told them that it was unforgivable to let people like them suffer because someone more powerful and less moral than them did whatever they wanted."

"Firstly Lord Kishou was intrigued by this young eastern boy, asking him a very important question: how was he going to give the western lands a lasting peace? Naruto looked at the older man with a very serious gaze, and a flame of determination in his eyes, saying only five words that forever changed his life, and lives of those around him."

Tenko watched his master in anticipation. He didn't dare to speak at this moment.

Looking towards the horizon, where an orange sun was setting, Shingoku continued, "Naruto's answer was: I will create an Empire."

"And here is where the true tale begins..."

* * *

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto loved sunsets.

There more to it than the fact he could rest after a stressful day, or because the sky was bathed in his favorite color. He had a habit of watching the blazing orb of light hide behind the horizon at the end of the day, giving up its place in the sky for the moon and stars to take over for the night. Naruto's mind wandered back to his early childhood, when back in Konoha he would sometimes climb on the Hokage Monument and sit down on Yondaime's head to admire the beautiful sight of sunset.

At that time, the blond wasn't sure why, but he was the more comfortable there than on the stone heads of the other Hokage. He always felt some sort of...bond with Sandaime's successor, one that he couldn't explain. Now however, Naruto knew for certain, why he felt that way as a child. He found out not long after arriving to the West, during the murderous training at Guan Do's shrine.

Naruto finally knew who his parents were. Namikaze Minato, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha) and Yondaime Hokage, was his father, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-blooded Habanero, was his mother.

After absorbing the essence of Guan Do's power, the seal that previously held Kyuubi was changed into something new. One night, Naruto had a dream where both his parents appeared. They have told him everything: about Kushina being the second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the role of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha's history, and also about the incident on the night of his birth. When it was Naruto's turn to tell his parents about his life, they were shocked and angered at what they heard.

It still saddened the blond to remember the farewell he had with the spirits of his parents. They couldn't prolong their stay, because there wasn't enough of their chakra left to sustain their existence in the living world. With tears and words of goodbye, Naruto wept as Minato and Kushina held him in one last embrace before vanishing. The young blond remembered the loving gaze between his parents when they looked at one another, and the love he felt from them when they held him in their arms. That was one of the happiest moments in Naruto's whole life.

There was another habit that he developed not long after leaving Konoha. When it was time to leave, Naruto found a letter under the door to his small apartment. He still has it, even years after his banishment, and reads it every moment he feels uncertain. The paper was a little worn because of the passed time and from being handled so often.

Naruto still had a very hard time to believe what was written there, and especially by whom. Looking down at the single sheet of paper, he started to read it again.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_This may sound very weird, considering that it's me whose writing this letter to you, however I can't stay silent anymore. I have to tell you how I really feel._

_For years now, I watched you from afar, admiring you more and more whenever you found the strength to get up from your failures. You are everything that I am not: strong, confident, cheerful, determined; those are few of the many qualities that I can see in you. When I'm close to giving up, I always think, "No! Naruto-kun never gives up, then I also shouldn't!" and this became my nindo, never giving up and never going back on my word._

_I always struggled with getting my feelings clear enough for you to notice. Whenever we were close to each other, words wouldn't come out of my mouth, my face grew hot, and sometimes I would faint around you. I know that you never would ignore me on purpose but...It still hurt when I couldn't get your attention._

_But I never gave up on you. Despite people around telling me to stay away from you, I longed to be with you, to walk beside you, and to be loved by you._

_I'm finally writing this letter for you to understand my feelings. I love you Naruto-kun. I don't expect you to feel the same about me immediately, or at all for that matter. I'll be grateful for your friendship and I'll pray for you to find happiness with whoever you find to love, even if my greatest wish is to be the one you choose._

_With love,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

How long exactly had Hinata felt this way? How long had he overlooked so many signs of her affection? How many opportunities for a true relationship did he waste while going after a girl who didn't want anything to do with him? Those questions plagued Naruto's mind whenever he re-read this letter.

"I knew you'd be here," a male's voice called and the blond turned around. There stood a man that looked no older than thirty, quite tall and well built. He wore a black kimono with a crimson haori over it and black hakama pants, though his feet were bare. The most defining characteristics were the man's hair, which was dark orange and reached his belt, and his eyes, which were red with vertical pupils. "You always come here at this time of day." He looked at the letter in Naruto's hands ad chuckled. "And you also have that letter with you. I'm surprised you still read it so often. By now you should remember it by heart."

"I do not..." the younger man tried to deny, but finally groaned in defeat and nodded to his companion, while gaining a small smile on his lips. "All right, I do remember it word for word. But whenever I read it, I can hear her voice saying those words. I can see her face going all red as if she knew that I had read her letter." Naruto then sighed heavily, turning towards the setting sun. "What can I do Kurama? She's so far away... Does she still have the same feelings for me like the day she wrote this? Or, even if this sounds ridiculous, does she hate me like all of them?"

The man known as Kurama looked at his friend. Naruto truly changed through the two years of war. He went from a scrawny little hot-head to a young adult who just reached his nineteen birthday. Dressed in rich orange and gold robes, designed with mythical patterns of trees and clouds and a mighty Phoenix on his back, Naruto looked like real royalty. The only insignia of power he wore was a simple crown made from a single rod, with two ends curved upwards and joined in the middle of his forehead. When asked why he used such a simple design, the young man always said that he didn't need anything fancy, and that something simple was enough for him. The unused gold was given to those who needed it more.

It's almost funny, how things change with time, and how people mature through it.

The unification of the western lands wasn't an easy quest to complete. Even with the help of Kishou's army from Seiki, more than once Naruto was faced with obstacles that almost broke his spirits. Demons, warlords, sorcerers, assassins, all of them wanted to kill the young blond for daring to oppose their regime. However, with a year of hard training under his belt, a good dose of stubbornness, and much luck, Naruto faced some of the worst bastards that lived in these lands.

Thankfully, because of the charisma that was natural to the former Jinchuuriki, they also gained allies. Their crusade brought hope to those that were oppressed, and many joined the already growing army. Even something as simple as helping two old rivals find a common ground helped their case.

During the final year of war, Naruto challenged the mightiest demon lord of the West, the Dragon Emperor Onaga. Because the demonic army was so superior in both strength and numbers and wielded the dark arts, Naruto called for a one-on-one duel, citing an old war tradition, where from both armies the strongest warrior will come and face an opponent from the opposition. He also added that both him and Onaga will fight, because there was no one stronger than them in their respective armies. The winner takes all.

The fight was long and brutal, and several times Naruto almost lost. Thankfully he outsmarted his larger opponent, before delivering a finishing blow. With that victory, the young shinobi gained more allies and supporters, which in turn helped to end the whole war faster. When it came time to choose the new Emperor, Naruto hadn't expected to be nominated by the nobles that gathered during that meeting. Their reasoning was that it was Naruto that made this era of peace a reality, so he should rule the lands he brought together.

Two years has passed since then, seven since Naruto's banishment from Konoha.

Kurama put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I think that until you confront her about this, you'll be forever condemned to 'what if's' and 'maybe's'."

"And pray tell, how am I ever going to talk to her if I'm here and she's back in Konoha, huh?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed by his former prisoner's smart remarks.

"You can always sent a few agents to... 'escort' her from the village," the carrot-head suggested.

"You mean kidnap her? I can't do that!" Naruto shouted, outraged at the idea.

"Alright, I was only joking around," the demon said quickly. "But on a more serious note, I've got a report from one of our groups in the East, the Ladies of Shade. There is something big going on the other side of the mountains." Kurama then produced a scroll from the sleeve of his haori and gave it to the young Emperor.

Naruto focused his attention to the piece of parchment. The Ladies of Shade were a troupe of wandering dancers, all beautiful women who performed magnificent spectacles. They were also a group of special agents that served under the Emperor and the Lord of the Court as spies. Their training was very specific, and many veteran kunoichi from Hidden Villages could learn a thing or two from them. If the troupe found out about something, they would report it directly to Kurama, and depending on the seriousness of the report, he would then inform Naruto.

"Kumo is on edge because they lost one of their Bijuu, the Nibi, due to this criminal organization Akatsuki. The Land of Water and Kiri have finally finished their reparation program and have trained quite a number of new ninja. Suna and Iwa still the same as in the last report we got..." Something seemed amiss to Naruto, and he turned to the man beside him for answers. "Where's the part about Konoha? I clearly remember making an order to check on how things are going back...there." He swallowed slowly, still having hard time not calling Konoha 'home'.

"It's in a separate scroll. I think we should go somewhere private, before you read this...and then explode."

"That bad, huh?" Naruto asked in a weak attempt to make a joke.

"You'll see," Kurama said.

Not saying anything else, they both walked towards Naruto's private chambers, one of the most protected places in the whole kingdom. The whole chamber was divided to four smaller rooms: a bedroom, a study, a bathroom, and a small meditation chamber, where the blond would sometimes go to calmly think about anything that requires focus. The bedroom wasn't anything fancy, just a room with a big bed with red satin sheets as well as a dresser, a closet, and a few decorations, while in the bathroom there was a bathtub big enough to hold four adults. The meditation chamber was the humblest of all rooms, as it didn't have anything other than a single mat on the floor, an wasn't bigger than an average cabin.

The study on the other hand, where the two men have directed their steps, was a little more rich when it came to decorations. There were trophies made from weapons that Naruto had gathered during his campaign in the West. A carpet made of a giant black bear that he had killed in that one town in the north covered almost whole floor. There was also a desk, made of mahogany and sitting under a window, littered with several documents and other papers that the young Emperor deemed important enough to deal with personally.

Naruto went through the report that described the situation of his former village. So much has happened during his banishment; Suna reduced their alliance to Konoha to a mere non-aggression pact; many countries that Naruto personally helped during several of his higher-ranked missions practically cut all ties with Konoha and Fire Country, which in turn made the Daimyo cut funds towards the village. More changes, however, went on in the village itself, such as the power shift within the Hyuuga clan. From what he understood, both Hinata and Hanabi lost their right to be clan head after the sudden death of their father, Hyuuga Hiashi, six months earlier. The elders appointed someone called Hyuuga Hideoshi as the new leader of the clan.

Somehow this piece of news worried him. Through the line of succession, either of the two sisters should take over after Hiashi's unexpected demise. Hinata, being the first child, should be the one who takes over, but now neither she nor her sister has any chance in ruling, not when the elders are holding so much power within the Hyuuga. There was something fishy going inside that clan and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

More disturbing news became known to the young Emperor as he read next pages of the report. Civilians were rioting against the Hokage because of the lack of funds and trade. The council started to usurp even more power than ever before, and now Tsunade was almost just a figure head. The worst however was only beginning.

Konoha was on edge of ruin. Shinobi were being stripped of their status and privileges for civilians gain, making a rift between the ninja clans and the rest of populace, and in retaliation even simple D-rank missions had prices higher than someone could ever afford. It was a state of chaos, and the end was easy to predict.

"Not a pretty picture, is it?" Kurama asked casually, not taking his sight from the blond.

"This is worse that I could ever expect Konoha to fall. How did all this happen?" Naruto asked, still in disbelief at what he read. "It's like for the last few years everything just went straight to hell."

"That is quite a good summary. Are you-" Kurama didn't get to finish his question when suddenly a knocking sounded from the front door of the royal chambers. "Yes? Who is it?"

"My lord,I have an urgent message from one of our posts at the Five Peaks."

"Come in," Naruto ordered. Into his chambers came a man dressed in a black uniform with white armor over it, on his feet were classic tabi shoes, his arm and shins were protected by guards. The young ruler couldn't see the man's face because of the white mask that hid both the lower part of his face and his hair. On the right side of his chest there was a symbol of the clan he belonged to, a six-point star drawn inside a ring, with only the top and the bottom points touching said ring. "What is the message?"

The ninja looked at his leader and master, though normally it was against custom for a member of the Shiroma (White Demon) clan to not bow his head when talking to a superior. However, being one of the older members, he knew the blond boy from the time when they both fought together in the Unification War. That was also when the former Jinchuuriki and the humanized Bijuu found the clan of western ninja defending their lands from the greed of their neighbors, who wanted to eliminate the shinobi, destroy their temple, and take everything valuable for themselves.

Many had died, but despite that and the growing number of enemies, the will of the Shiroma to protect their home and traditions was unbreakable. Each clan member that died took at least twenty soldiers with them, however that wasn't enough. Then a beacon of hope appeared, in the form of an army of the Seiki region, led by two Easterners. With quick cooperation, clever tactics and confusion among the enemy's troops, the clan was saved from their ultimate demise. Out of gratitude, the leader of the Shiroma bowed his head before the two outsiders and swore their loyalty to them and any descendants the two may have in the future.

Snapping out of his thought, the ninja repeated what he himself heard. "A group of eight foreigners, and one large dog, from the East, crossed the borders of this kingdom. They were led by an older man with unusually long white hair, looking like the description of one called Jiraiya of the Sannin from the Fire Country. They were all going through passages used by merchants and their caravans, probably using one as a cover, but our sentinels could sense potent quantities of chakra in all of them, no matter how good they thought it was masked. My brothers are keeping an eye on them, trying to guess their intentions, but they will not move against those foreigners unless either they break our law, or you command us to move." The ninja produced a sealed scroll from a hidden pocket under his armor and gave it to his Emperor. "Here is the full description of all of them."

Naruto took the scroll, instantly ripping it open and reading the content. Word by word his face became darker and more emotionless. Kurama was a little worried there; the mere mention of the blond's old mentor or other people from Konoha, except for a few exceptions, would sometimes make the Uzumaki survivor quite angry. The royal guards that had to spar with their lord during one of his fits of rage could attest to it...and their bruises and broken bones could prove what words cannot express.

"Naruto?" the Bijuu asked, uncertain of his friend's reaction. The Shiroma ninja stayed silent, as it was not his place to question his lord at such moment.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto closed the scroll and turned to the still kneeling warrior. "Where were they when you left to report this?" The calmness of his normally very loud voice almost scared his current companions.

"They crossed Nanasho Valley, going along the merchant track, heading straight here, to the capital."

"What is their estimated time of arrival?"

"At the normal pace of an average caravan, assuming they don't want to be recognized as shinobi by traveling faster, I dare say no more than four days until they'll be at the gates."

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute, various thoughts crossing his mind. "I want ten of your best trackers to keep observing this group, but don't let them know you're there. Unless they break any of our laws or attack our citizens, you are not to interfere with them. For the next four days I expect reports of their progress each evening. Now go."

"Hai!" The ninja vanished from the sight, fully intending on completing his new mission.

"Kurama, let the guards know that until this group comes close to the palace, they are not to interfere with them. Once they're around the inside ring's entrance the Kouka (Steel Division) are to encounter and, if need rises, restrain them. Afterwards I want all of them brought before me."

"As you wish." Kurama left his former Jinchuuriki alone, to make sure those orders are carried on. He couldn't help but wonder what in the nine circles of Hell were Konoha ninja doing in this kingdom? He couldn't help but look at the young ruler in slight concern. 'I hope you know what you're doing, kit. Either this will be a sweet dream or a sour nightmare for you.'

Finally alone, Naruto again looked at the newest scroll, reading all descriptions slowly before intently focusing on one in particular.

"Why are you here, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

**For references, Naruto's crown is more like a ring of solid gold with two curved ends joined in the middle of his forehead, something like a Celtic crown. The ninja clan Shiroma is translated 'White Demons' from kanji's shiro (white) and ma (demon) and their armors/masks are like Lin Kuei's or Shirai Ryuu from Mortal Kombat, only all members are wearing white colors, and their symbol, just take the pink star from Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark (flank) and put it inside a circle, and if you don't know My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (yes, I am a brony, so shut it!), just google the name and look for the violet unicorn with a star on her flank.**

**Onaga is the Dragon King from Mortal Kombat, which rights to belong to Midway company.**

**More about the capital, the palace, and Naruto's forces will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this new story! Please review!**

**Oh, and if someone can guess what character I based Shingoku off of, or what anime said character is from, they get a virtual cookie and a pat on the back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me some time, but here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi! Hiratori! Get your lazy butt over here and help me with these ropes! I won't do any more work for you!"

"Shut up already! You were the one that tied the wagons. It's not my fault you're so incompetent, Kiji!"

"Why you-!"

"Both of you be quiet already, and get to work! If I hear another argument or even a grumble, gods help me, I'll spank you both so hard that you can forget about sitting anywhere for a month!"

The two brothers immediately stopped their quarrel, because despite both of them being almost eighteen and having a knack for getting on each other's nerves, there was one thing that they never did, and that was getting on their mother's bad side. Because, as she told and demonstrated many times in the past, you are never too young or too old for a good spanking. Especially when your mother is the famous female merchant, Kamashita Kasumi.

Kasumi became a widow after her husband was killed in a bar fight a few months after their twin sons were born. Their marriage wasn't ideal, but she loved her drunkard of a husband, and his sudden demise shook her greatly. However, having two more mouths to feed, she couldn't dwell in the past. The duty of rising Hiratori and Kiji was hers now, and she was too stubborn to ask anyone for help.

Being the only daughter of a talented blacksmith, Kasumi had more than enough strength to work in a forge. She could shoe a horse with her eyes closed, make various tools and kitchenware, and even repair armor and remake broken weapons. Sometimes, if she got enough materials, Kasumi made a piece of jewelry. Nothing fancy enough for nobles tastes, mind you, but still a luxury that richer commoners could afford.

That was what their family business focused on. She would make various items, and her husband would take a wagon and travel through the land, trying to sell them. In the meantime, Kasumi took care of their house, and made a living out of repairing broken farming tools and sharpening knives for the local housewives.

Now that she was alone, Kasumi had to take over her husband's job. When the twins were younger, it was difficult with money sometimes, but still manageable, but as soon as they were ten, the young widow saw that with only her local job, it won't be enough to support herself and her kids. So, she spent a few months in the forge, making tools, knives, and even weapons, then took her sons, and together they left their home behind to sell their goods. While on the road, Kasumi was teaching her sons about life, and made them help her, so they all could survive. That's how the last several years passed for them – going from one place to another, living mostly on the road.

During that time, the lonely mother managed to teach both her boys a good piece of what she knew about both merchandising and blacksmithing, and everything they had to know about the world. They were ready to leave and start living on their own. And while the thought of letting her sons make their way out into the world on their own broke Kasumi's heart, she knew that it was inevitable. Thankfully, she was able to save up some good money for both of them to make the beginning of their adulthoods easier for them.

Living on the road wasn't easy most of the time, and sometimes it was downright dangerous, especially with the war going on. Luckily, nothing major happened to her family and their wagon, and after the unification of the Empire, they could travel even beyond the mountains! That created new opportunities for business.

That's where the three of them spent almost a year. Their tools and weapons sold well, especially when they hit a few of those ninja villages. In one of them, Kusa if she remembered correctly, Kasumi found some good ores and metals that could be used to improve her works, which she would be able to sell in the West. Kasumi wanted to make a few arrangements around her family home, and it didn't hurt to have a small fortune for when she won't be able to even lift the hammer because of old age.

"They are lively. They're most likely glad to be back home." A gentle voice distracted Kasumi from her thoughts. She turned and saw a dark-haired young woman walking out of one of the three wagons owned by the merchant family.

"Be as it may, their bickering gets on my nerves Hitomi-san. I just want to get home and relax after such long journey."

On the way back from the East, around one of the five strongholds build around the Peaks, Kasumi's family met this strange group of travelers. Eight people and the biggest dog she had ever seen. The canine was big enough that one of the men was riding it! He had unique triangular tattoos on both cheeks, short dark hair and this... wildness about himself, there was no other way to describe it. As far as clothes went, he wore a simple set of black pants, dark brown sleeveless-shirt and black sandals, similar to the ones many shinobi and civilians on the East wear. His name was Getsu, and the dog's name was Akamaru, though Kasumi didn't understand the reason behind it.

Oddly enough, there were four women in the group. The most outgoing was Saki, whose hair was pink like cherry blossoms. She wore a red and white travel dress. Yumi, another young female, seemed a little tomboyish to Kasumi, why, with the clearly male pants and shirt she wore, and having her hair up in a single bun. But Hitomi, now this girl the merchant wouldn't mind to have as a daughter or maybe even a daughter-in-law, though none of her sons seemed appropriate for the girl, and she already rejected their offers of dates; always polite, very good looking, and so lady-like that she could probably teach a few nobles a thing or two about manners and courtesy. It wasn't so hard to believe when you looked at ever elegant Makoto-san, the matron of the three younger females. She was a great beauty, with her curled black hair and crimson eyes which almost literally radiated with strength and determination. Even the simple black and red traveling dress couldn't hamper her beauty, and neither did Hitomi's white and purple outfit. It was like the two could wear rags, and they'd still outshine most classy women.

Next were the three other males, all older than the youngster with dog. The oldest was the man in a red haori over a something that Kasumi could take as a battle kimono. His footwear seemed a little odd, being a pair of old-fashioned wooden geta. The first thing that Kasumi took notice of, however, was the long and spiky white hair, being the longest she had ever seen on a man. He introduced himself as Jido, and admitted that he's a novelist who travels through the world to write about his experiences. When he heard about the West being stabilized politically, he couldn't help but take some of his friends with him on this one amazing journey. The weirdest thing about his clothing was that he always hid his left arm inside his kimono's sleeve, but Kasumi decided not to ask about this and instructed her sons to do the same. Sometimes people could be very unpleasant when having old scars and wounds pointed out to them.

Sakumo was another odd person. From his gravity-defying grey hair, though he didn't look older than his late twenties, to the mask and black headband that covered his face and left eye. There was nothing fancy about his outfit. It was just a dark bodysuit with a navy blue vest over it. His other companion, Yamato, had the same bodysuit, however his vest was forest green.

From meeting at the fortress and then traveling for about a week, Kasumi and her sons got to know the eight-person-one-dog group pretty well. She almost regretted when they arrived at the crossroads, because Jido-san mentioned on more than one occasion that he wanted to take his companions to the capital of the Empire, which was in the center of the nation, while the merchant family's home was in Gaiju, the main city to the South. However, this particular road had one attraction that caught the eastern foreigners' attention and helped to put aside the inevitable parting.

"Hey, what's that?" Getsu called out, pointing at the giant statue up ahead. It showed eight figures carved in stone, all looking high and mighty in their poses, radiating with power. Two figures in particular caught the easterners' attention...They both had spiky hair and whiskered cheeks.

"Those are the greatest heroes of the West," Kasumi said casually, while her sons rolled their eyes, because they knew she was going tell the same story that they had to listen to through half of their childhood. "Until four years ago, the whole continent on this side of the Five Peaks was in a never-ending war. Warlords and nobles bickered over lands, people, treasures and other stupid things. Demons and bandits roamed on the roads on a daily basis; they even destroyed some big cities. The only remotely safe place was Seiki on the far west, because So Kishou, the ruler of that place, was always just and kind to his subjects and any visitors. It's a great loss that he died from illness, but he was already very old at the time. Now his son Hakuyuko rules Seiki, following the same principles that his father did to honor him and make sure that his beliefs won't perish."

"He sounds like a marvelous man." Jido commented with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Bet his people loved him very much."

"Aye, that they did, and when he died, the whole region was mourning him for ten days. Now all citizens try to follow his example about being generous and kind to those that came to Seiki. Don't get me wrong, however, as much as lord Kishou-sama wanted his land to be peaceful, there were a few rotten apples that spoiled his dream. This one particular band called Kuroryu no Kiba, had caught Kishou's attention, their actions angering him beyond anything he'd felt before. Before he and his army arrived to the hideout of those scoundrels, however, a group of seven warriors had already taken care of them."

"Seven warriors? Are those the ones here beside lord Kishou?" Sakumo asked, intrigued by the story.

"That's right. Those on the left are Sun Wu Kong, the monkey king of the Northeast valleys, and his two friends, Suna-Hoshi (Sand Monk) and Buta (Wild Pig)." Kasumi pointed at the statues of mentioned heroes. It wasn't hard to guess who is who, because one wore monk's robes, and the others looked like half human half animal, though the monkey king also wore an armor that had rich inscriptions and details. "Those three fought demons left and right even before the Unification War. The pair on the left, the guy with the sword and a young woman beside him, those are Temu Kai and Ogawa Himiko respectfully. You won't find a swordsman alive that could ever defeat that guy, he's like the Ken no Kami (God of the Sword), while his lover is said to have mastered the mystical arts of demonic powers, along with the powers of the elements themselves. I still remember her old nickname..."

"What was that?" Yumi asked, wanting to know more about the powerful female, while envying her for the man at her side, or more accurately, his sword. If the sculpture of the weapon was anything to go by, then this was one fine blade if the young girl could say anything.

"Ogawa the Bandit Killer. She was famous, or rather infamous for some, for taking out some big shot bandits and robbing them of their already stolen goods. Then she would just spend it the way she wanted, mostly on good food and old manuscripts." Everyone almost fell over after hearing a description like that.

"What about the last pair?" Yamato suddenly asked.

"Ah, those two... Not much is known about their names or where they came from. Some even say that they are from East, like you lot. How much truth there is to that theory, I don't know. But I heard that the two of them single-handedly destroyed several demonic strongholds during the war. The younger one also did something that all the people of the West didn't think was possible; he killed the great Maryuu-ou Ogata (Demon Dragon King Ogata), making us free from its reign of chaos."

"Can you tell us their names?" Jido was interested in this particular pair, as were the rest of his group, but some for different reasons than the others.

"Their names?" Kasumi thought a little, feeling a little dizzy all of sudden before shaking her head. "Nah, can't remember them. The two were more known by their nicknames though; bandits always shook in their boots when they knew he was near."

"What could be so scary?" Getsu asked.

"You tell me." A playful smirk appeared on the woman's face, making the younger man a little nervous. "I, for one, wouldn't want someone who's called Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite (Flame-Hair Blaze-Eyed Hunter) after me, or get on the bad side of Konjiki no Senchishu (Golden Master of the Thousand Spirits)."

Everyone gawked at Kasumi's statement. Those titles were known of even in the Elemental Nations. The first one never failed to track down his desired target, and often left the area in flames when he was finished with his job, and his partner could take down any kind of fortress without siege weapons or an army, and rumors said he had nature itself on his side. Most, of course wrote these tales off as mere rumors or ridiculous stories, however here they had living proof that at least half of what was heard about them wasn't a complete fairytale.

Neither to say, the Empire of the West had more to offer than the party from the East could've anticipated.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to manipulate the memories of that woman, Shingoku-sama? That seems like quite an overreaction." The giant cat chided his master, as they continued to observe the group. The pair was hovering high in the air, with the priest sitting on the back of his friend, while a vision of the easterners was displayed before them in an object that resembled a giant eye.

"Maa, maa, don't be such a spoilsport, Tenko. I'm just making this a little more interesting." Shingoku replied as he ate from a bag of popcorn.

"How is it going to be more interesting? They know that Naruto-sama is here."

"But they're not aware of his position as the Emperor. None of those shinobi suspect that when they see their old friend again, it'll be nothing like they anticipated." He took another handful of his snack and smiled. "That is the amusement I just can't waste. Besides, our dear heroes also will be surprised when I drop them this little thing." Shingoku patted a small leather bag that was beside him.

"Kurama-sama would have your head if he knew what you did." Tenko shook his head at the behavior of his friend. Manipulating the mind of a woman to later shock the outsiders was one thing, but interfering with the reports of the spies sent to the East?

"What that old fox doesn't know can't be blamed on me. Besides, he's just so much more fun when something gets on his nerves." The priest said in his amusement.

"When are you going to drop off those reports? And what do they say?" the giant cat asked while ignoring the childish behavior of his master. He was curious about what was really going on the East.

"Don't worry. In a little while, they'll be in the right hands. As for their contents..." Shigoku only smiled cheekily. "Sore wa himitsu desu (That is a secret)."

* * *

In the middle of the night, eight people and one giant dog were sitting around a single fire, their makeshift camp not far from a small stream on a small clearing surrounded by a few trees. They were tired and hungry, but something else didn't let their minds rest. Every member of the group was very deep in their own thoughts, trying to understand all the information and rumors they heard of during the trip.

However, they had a very important mission to complete, and there was no place for any doubts.

"Tomorrow around noon, we should arrive in Juryotei, the capital of the Empire. From there we'll try to gain an audience with the Emperor." Jiraiya explained to the shinobi that came with him. Kiba was lying against Akamaru, Kakashi had his infamous orange book out, and Yamato just calmly listened to the Gama Sennin's plan. The only reason he didn't build a house with his Mokuton (Wood Element) for the group to spend the night was because of the risk of using such a technique where the enemy could potentially sense it.

Sakura, Kurenai, and Tenten were sitting quite close to each other for no real reason. However, Jiraiya worried about Hinata, who had decided to stay further away from the group. The old shinobi saw this behavior from the very beginning of the mission. Still, the cold attitude of the Hyuuga didn't stop her sensei and fellow kunoichi from trying to convince Hinata to not cut them off.

"Hinata, come closer to the fire. It's freezing." Kurenai requested of her student gently, receiving only a silent stare from the pair of pearly eyes. The jonin sighed dejectedly at this. Ever since the banishment of Naruto, Hinata had changed, and not for better. She became distant because in her mind, only she truly supported the blond, while everyone else turned their backs on him. It was a betrayal that the gentle girl never expected from her closest friends. And the sudden death of her father, along with a drastic change in the leadership of the Hyuuga clan, only worsened everything.

"Come on Hinata! Don't be so glum. If you're cold then come here and lie beside me!" Kiba suddenly suggested in a little too friendly of a manner. Everyone around could see how the Inuzuka eyed his teammate's body. Ever since they were fifteen, he'd been trying to get a date, along with something more, from the quiet heiress. "Akamaru's fur is very warm, and he won't mind you, right boy?" The only answer he got from the huge dog was a slight huff and a tired yawn.

Hinata didn't say anything for a while. It wasn't like there was anything to say in this situation. She had ignored Kiba's advances for years now, and truthfully, she was getting tired of him trying to get into her pants, which was obviously his goal ever since they were fifteen. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The Hyuuga tried to ignore the talking, only paying attention when something mission-related was discussed, but other than that, she blocked everything else out. That is, until Sakura made an unfortunate comment.

"I still can't believe that Naruto is here somewhere in the Empire. To think that he managed to survive this long. I mean his skills were always la-"

"Don't you dare..." Hinata's ever so gentle voice sounded like the hiss of an angry animal. Until now, Hinata had never gotten in a confrontation with someone that disliked the boy of her dreams, but something just snapped inside her right then and there. "Don't you dare to say anything else about Naruto-kun, Haruno-san! You are hardly knowledgeable enough to describe whatever skills he had or how strong he was!" The venom dripping from Hinata's words stunned the pink-haired medic, as well as other Konoha shinobi.

"Hinata-san, that was uncalled for-" Kakashi tried to say but was cut off by the still infuriated Hyuuga.

"Shut up, Hatake-san. You're no different. Or did you forget all those times Naruto-kun tried to get training tips from you, only to be brushed off?" While normally, Hinata wouldn't say anything like that to a superior, there was no one stopping her now. She had bottled her feelings up for too long, and she needed to release at least some of them.

"What is going on with you, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, stupefied by the shy girl's behavior. "I know that the recent death of your father is hurting you but that isn't a reason to-"

"Are you deaf, Kurenai-sensei?" The blunette cut off her teacher's sentence, tired of hearing lectures. Despite seeing the woman as a mother or older sister figure, there was only so much she could take from her. "I never once mentioned anything about my father. I just find it insulting that incompetent and biased people are trying judge someone's abilities, while not truly knowing the person!"

"What the hell, Hinata?!" Kiba suddenly snapped. "Don't tell me you're still pining for that monster! He's either dead or fucking some bitch, or maybe even plotting revenge on Konoha!"

"And he would have every right to seek justice done to that ungrateful village!" Hinata's statement shocked the people around her.

"Hyuuga-san, you are treading a very dangerous path. Such a claim could be easily seen as a treason." Yamato said in a dead serious tone, however the heated glare of angry Byakugan eyes made even him reconsider his next actions.

"Sasuke certainly got away with treason well enough. If you ask me, the Leaf betrayed itself when it betrayed one of its most loyal shinobi. If by some kind of twist of fate, Naruto-kun and I met again and he wanted me to join him, I'd gladly leave Konoha and start my life anew by his side." Hinata sighed heavily. 'However, this isn't possible. Not anymore.' She thought to herself.

"But you have friends and family in Konoha! You are a damn good kunoichi and a chuunin, with skills of a jonin!" Tenten tried to reason with her friend. "And Naruto is the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi! The most powerful bijuu! He's like an ignited exploding tag, ready to destroy everything around him at any moment! Remember what state he brought his teammate back in?! Would you really risk everything and even betray your home for someone like that?"

"In a heartbeat." Hinata answered calmly now, with all the seriousness she could muster. Without elaborating any further, the young chuunin just turned her back to the group, not wanting to put up with them for any longer.

Jiraiya felt his old heart ache. He didn't have to join the conversation, the topic was too painful for him, too fresh in his mind, despite the long seven years since he last saw his godson. Neither of the loyal Sannin wanted Naruto to leave, however Tsunade could do nothing against a direct order from the Daimyo, who supported the motion of the Konoha Council. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had been away from the village at the time, checking one of his contacts concerning the Akatsuki. He'd only just returned to the village a week after the deed had been done.

Never was the old shinobi as ashamed of himself as he was the night when he heard Naruto had been banished. He felt like when Minato and Kushina died, all over again. The only hope that kept him going was that maybe, like Hinata put it, by some twist of fate, he'll meet Naruto again and then try to explain everything to him. The Gama-sennin didn't count on being forgiven, but he hoped to at least let Naruto know that there were always people who cared about him.

'Some much more than anyone else in this crazy world.' Jiraiya thought to himself while looking at the form of the sleeping Hyuuga girl.

* * *

"Thus this conclude my report to today's meeting. We should rejoice that the final repairs in the southern and northern regions, which suffered the most during the war, have finally been completed."

Naruto listened to the minister with a pleased expression. Both regions were very important to his kingdom, as the South's soil was so rich in nutrients, that when combined with the warm climate, the harvest was always very generous, and could stock some of the regions that are less proficient in food production, like the North. Alas, the cold rocks and icy lands had their own treasures. Rare metals and salt mines were more common in those parts, along with some beautiful jewels that sometimes appeared to miners who exploited new veins in the mines. It was good to hear that the people of those two lands could finally catch a breath after those long repairs,

"How is the production of the new airships going?" Kurama asked one of the advisors, a skinny man in formal blue robes with a very calculating look.

"The latest reports say that by the end of the month, they'll have finished ten new vessels. With those, the Emperor will have a hundred airships under His command." The man stated, at which the demon lord nodded approvingly.

"Faster than I expected." Naruto commented. He then felt someone's presence just outside of the palace, in the back garden. The blond instantly knew who it was. "Gentlemen, I think we can wrap things up here for today. I have another appointment, a rather sudden one." The young ruler glanced over at his former prisoner and wasn't surprised to see a deeps scowl on his face.

No one questioned their Emperor, as every member of the council took their leave, while Naruto, with Kurama at his side, walked towards the nearest entrance to the palace's back gardens, which were a sight to see. A large area of greenery that was like a sanctuary for all who wanted an escape from the stress of everyday life. Once the paved alleys ended, one could step into paths going through seas of bright green grass, accompanied by well-tended and groomed trees. The paths curved and twisted, taking their guests to several locations in the garden, all worth seeing. A koi pond of great size, almost a lake in reality, was a home for several colorful fish, which could be looked upon through the crystal-clear water. Not so far from it was a magnificent zen garden, which could calm troubled minds and force you to reflect on any problems at hand, before inspiring you to finding a solution for them. Lastly, there was a small temple on an island in the middle of the pond, a true sanctuary and a place where one could meditate to their heart's content without being disturbed.

On the shore of the pond, both the young ruler and his advisor saw a man wearing shinto priest's robes, who was lying and relaxing under a peach tree, all the while eating a single fruit from it. There was also no way to not see the enormous cat that tried to catch a fish from the pond, but so far was without luck. Naruto and Kurama came closer to their 'guests', the old fox visibly seething at the mere sight of the man.

"Shinkoku!" Kurama was glaring intensively, like he wanted to burn a hole through the priest's head. "How dare you to just come here uninvited?! And to have the nerve of eating fruit from the palace's gardens! I should have you executed-!"

"Ah, Kurama-san, you're still as pleasant to converse with as always." Shinkoku smiled widely, a gesture he knew would aggravate the demon fox. "So, how is it going in your Empire, Naruto-dono?"

"Quite good, but I'm sure you already know that." Naruto answered calmly, still having his guard up. Thanks to his past experiences with the mysterious priest, the blond couldn't afford any mistakes. "Though I'm not so angry about it, I too wonder why you're here, Shinkoku. You never come to make a social visit, and always leave before anyone can even ask a single question, however I hope you can answer this one: why are you here?"

"Looks like you know me all too well, Naruto-dono!" Shinkoku exclaimed happily. He took out a few folders from the bag that laid beside him, and handed them to the blond man. "You should read these. There are a few entries that you'll find... interesting, to say the least."

Not seeing anything suspicious in his guest's behavior, Naruto opened the first folder. After reading the first few paragraphs, the temperature around him started to drop rapidly, and a huge amount of killing intent spiked from him, shocking everyone that was nearby, besides the priest, who still had a small smirk on his lips. Even the Kyuubi was surprised at his former warden's reaction. Whatever those documents read of, it was nothing good.

"How did you...?"

"Let's just say that Kurama's spies in the Elemental Countries are only the second best in the world." Seeing an accusing stare from his cat companion, Shinkoku coughed into his hand. "And I may have taken a look at some of those papers while my companion here distracted their previous owners...and 'borrowed' a few of them." The implication didn't take too long to elicit a reaction, judging from the shocked and mad face of the red headed demon. "I'll leave you now. There must be many things you want to do, and I have places to be. Bye bye!" The priest and his companion disappeared from sight, like they were never there in the first place, leaving a very angry fox demon behind.

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR LIVER OUT, CHOP IT UP, THEN FRY IT IN OIL AND EAT IT WITH GREEN ONIONS! " Kurama practically exploded. In his red eyes, one could see the desire to murder the insolent priest in the most painful and gruesome manner the humanized Bijuu could think off. No one messed with fox's contacts or spy reports and got away with it without facing the consequences. However, the way Naruto was reacting to whatever was written on those scrolls halted any rash actions the red head would otherwise take in such a situation. Uncertain, Kurama looked at his former warden, trying to figure out the blond man's current thoughts. "Kit?"

Naruto calmly closed the scrolls he was reading. While still in a foul mood, the young emperor didn't want to scare more of his staff with his killing intent, but that didn't mean his anger died. No, if anything, the burning rage was now a cold and calculating flame, calm like the sky just before a violent storm hits the unsuspecting land below it.

"Kurama, when those Konoha ninja step inside the capital's walls, I want them taken into custody and brought before me. I leave the means of capture to your choosing, but they are to be unharmed, unless you need to...persuade them to cooperate. The Shiroma agents can help you with this task, as can the royal guards. No deaths are allowed." Naruto said with a regal tone in his voice, one that he used only when he needed the full attention of the court in very important cases. This must be one of them.

"As you command, Your Majesty." Kurama bowed before his superior. No mockery was in the demon lord's tone, just professionalism and deep respect. However, one thing didn't leave his mind and occupied his current thoughts...

What could be written in that report?

* * *

The group of Konoha ninja, still in their disguises as tourists, reached the great gate of Juryotei, the capital of the Empire. None of them could hide their awe at the sight of the biggest city in the West. The walls themselves were more than impressive; humongous blocks of jade-green stone were put together to reach the height of a hundred feet, maybe more, while the watchtowers stood twenty feet above the rest. The outer side of the wall was ground to make it difficult for any hostile troops to climb them, while the soldiers on the walls and from the line of windows right below them would stop the enemy. The wall itself was more than forty feet thick, and the gates to the city were reinforced with steel and hard wood. All the while soldiers were stationed at vital points, to make sure everything was in order.

After getting permission to enter from the local guards, the next surprise for the group was the city itself, as it was clearly several times bigger than Konoha. There were stores with food of various kinds, clothes made from unknown materials, and other goods sold in the nearby stores. Rickshaws and carriages sped through the paved roads, people walking on the sidewalks in order to get their daily needs and duties done. In the distance one could spot clouds of smoke, marking where the industrial area of the capital was placed, and in the opposite direction was a large park where families spent their time together, surrounded by beautiful green scenery.

As the shinobi from the East walked along the main street, they saw how happy all the citizens were. Even when they crossed through the slums, divisions of soldiers could be seen being busy in distributing bread and bowls of warm soup for the poorest members of society, while children also got fresh fruits added to their meals. Another group of soldiers was overseeing the building of what seemed to be a new shelter for those who didn't have a home, and on the other side a large white tent was put up, where medics from the Royal Medical Corp were checking up every person who was sent to them.

What didn't escape the ninjas' attention were the soldiers, patrolling the city in groups ranging from five to ten units. They didn't look like the samurai that some could see in Daimyos' courts; their armor looked different in design. Their helmets, for one, didn't have any kind of mask that a samurai would wear, some had red capes with a black phoenix crest on their shoulders, probably to distinguish the rank among themselves, and their swords weren't like the standard katanas used on East, but more like sabers used by some tribes in the Wind Country.

Jiraiya and other jonin of their company also caught very slight movements in the shadows of alleys and other places around them. This kind of thing could mean only one thing: they were observed, and while it was thought that there were no ninja clans in the west, there was no proof that such was fact. Knowledge is the greatest tool a ninja could use, and in this place, they had very little.

"Akamaru's not good in big cities. All these crowds and smells are making him nervous...And me too..." Kiba commented, all the while rubbing his partner behind his big ears. It did help some, but the nin-ken (ninja dog) still whined from time to time.

"Just keep a watch on him, and be careful." Kurenai instructed her former student. "We don't want to bring the wrong kind of attention on ourselves."

"Yeah, I know-" All of a sudden, Kiba was on edge, and Akamaru growled threateningly. Before anyone could say something, Inuzuka and his dog shot forward, and the rest of the disguised ninja had no other choice, but to follow. They found the two feral Inuzuka members cornering someone...or something?

"Khati'u tara! Malak'ga so!" The person, or rather the creature that Kiba and his dog pinned to the wall, spoke in the unknown language, but that wasn't what caught the attention of Jiraiya and his group. What caught their attention was the being's appearance; from the sound of their voice, it was a male, he was quite tall, around five feet, wearing regal blue robes, like a monk or a priest, with a silver moon crest on their back. However, what truly shocked the eastern shinobi was the face that looked like a cat's muzzle, with grey and black fur and two pointed ears on top of his head.

"Kiba! Stop this!" Kakashi screamed at the younger man, but to no avail. It looked like whatever common sense was in Kiba's head was buried beneath the primal instinct of a dog seeing a cat.

"Hali'ta! Hali'ta!" The cat-man screamed as Akamaru and Kiba were being dragged by their teammates. He was clearly distraught, his fur was visibly standing and every few moments he was hissing at his two assailants.

When Kurenai finally had enough of this circus, she cast a simple genjutsu on the boy and his dog to calm the both of them down, at least long enough until they got them away from this strange person. However, her hopes for a peaceful and quiet escape were short lived.

"Hold it right there!" A soldier shouted, judging from the cape on his shoulders, an officer, who brought at least a dozen guards, their weapons drawn, who quickly surrounded the group, cutting all possibilities of escape. "You're all under arrest!"

"On what charges?!" Tenten shouted.

"Assault of the ambassador of Khaji'Ma, espionage, and use of a genjutsu in a populated area. Our sentinels sensed chakra coming from you, which leaves no doubt that you are shinobi from the East!" The officer declared, stupefying the group. How did they know that? "There is a law prohibiting the use of any non-civilian skills, chakra included, that only excludes the Royal Task Force and members of the Shiroma order! Seeing as you have no insignia of either, this leaves no doubt in my mind that you aren't them." He then turned to his subordinates. "Seize them and check if they have any weapons! We'll take them to the garrison for questioning. Contact the palace about the intruders-"

"There is no need for all that procedure, officer." A voice called out before a single figure came out of one of the alleys, a tall man with blood-red hair and three marks on both cheeks, wearing a red haori and hakama pants. He was flanked by two Shiroma ninja, both wearing their signature white armors. "His Imperial Majesty is aware of this intrusion and wants to personally question their reasons for sneaking into his kingdom."

"Kyuubi-sama, are you sure this is wise?" The soldier didn't pay attention to the reactions of his captives at the name he just said. "They may be assassins sent to kill the emperor!"

"We're no assassins-" Jiraiya tried to assure, but all he got was a blade of a saber at his throat.

"In your place I would stay silent, old man, or you might get hurt." Kurama warned the Toad Sage coldly. "That goes for all of you as well. Keep silent, and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow morning." Again he turned to the officer. "As for you, we aren't here to question the will of our emperor, but to do his will. Now go back to your unit. I'll take those prisoners to the palace myself."

"As you command, Prime Minister." All soldiers bowed their heads in a sign of respect towards their superior, before turning around and leaving him with the Konoha ninjas. After a few quick words in his strange language, the identified ambassador just glared at the young man and his dog. Finally, he said something nasty in their direction, judging from the expression on his face, and strolled away.

"Now, you will all come with me to the palace. And before you try anything stupid, these guys are more than a match for any of you." Kurama pointed at the two white clad ninja beside him. Kiba only scoffed, finally shaking off the genjutsu.

"These guys don't look like much Kyuubi, or should I say Naruto! There are just two of them and nine of us! Besides they're probably as pathetic as you always were!" Not a second after those words left his mouth, Kiba found himself being thrown down to the ground and pinned by someone. The person was kneeling on his back, twisting his arm backwards, and pulling his hair, so the Inuzuka could look up at the person he was insulting just now.

"Listen here, mutt." Kyuubi seethed at the boy. "There is a major difference between a prisoner and the warden. I'm not going to bother with details, but know this – Naruto bested you at the Chuunin Exams by farting in your face and then beating you up with his clones." He leaned close enough to Kiba's ear, so that the next part of the message would be known only to the feral youngster. "I would have just gutted you like a fish before the first minute was up."

To add seriousness to his words, Kurama started to emit a little of his killing intent. Thankfully, he could control the radius of it, so none of the civilians around them would suffer from it, but judging from the sudden smell of great fear coming from all Konoha ninja, they finally understood just who they were dealing with.

"Also, who said that these two were the only ones around here?" The fox demon snapped his fingers and around twenty people appeared out of nowhere, all wearing the same white uniforms and carved masks to hide their faces. "Now, if you finally stopped being such a pain in the ass, get moving. His Majesty is waiting."

* * *

Thankfully for the Konoha group, Kyuubi was guiding them across the less populated areas, as to spare the majority of capital's residents the sight of the caught ninja. The last thing the emperor needed was a panicked crowd at his palace gates. For their credit, the shinobi didn't try anything to either escape or resist, either because they knew it was pointless, or for some other reason. Kurama didn't really care, as long as his job was less annoying. The squadron of Shiroma agents were all around them, just keeping to themselves and watching from the shadows. They were more subtle than a whole regiment of the city guards.

Kurama was a little surprised when Hinata approached him to break the first ice.

"Ano, Kyuubi-sama?" She started hesitantly. "M-May I talk with you?"

"Be quick, Hyuuga-san. We're almost at the palace." The demon fox replied in a gruff tone. "And call me by my name, it's Kurama."

"Yes, of course Kurama-sama." Hinata quickly said. "Please, could you tell me, is Naruto-kun all right? Is he safe?"

"You mean, after I got out?" Kurama didn't miss the hidden message in the young woman's question. "Since you seem to be genuine in your worry, I'll answer your question, Hinata-san. The seal was broken by an outside force, shortly after Naruto got past the Five Peaks, the mountains that separate the continent. I won't go into details because to this day, I still don't fully understand the mechanics behind this, but what I can tell for certain is the sensation; I was trapped inside the seal when all of a sudden, I felt like I was being ripped from my prison. My body got smaller and changed into what you see now." Seeing the curious gazes of all the older ninja, he chuckled darkly. "I can still change into my previous form, and I have all my chakra, while Naruto became so much more powerful without me." His gaze then fell on other Konoha ninja, who were listening to this conversation. "I'm not going to tell you how strong he's now. Let me just say this. Konoha threw out one of their greatest potential Hokages since Hashirama's reign. Because of that, I doubt he'll be very eager to see any of you."

At those last harsh words, Hinata felt like crying, and Kurama knew that it wasn't fair to put her with the ungrateful village, but he felt that it was necessary for the girl to hear them now, as it'll save her from getting any hopes up, only to have them crushed. As the group crossed the courtyard, they had a full view of the palace. It was a castle several stories height, separated by segments, surrounded by five smaller, but still impressive towers, that created a pentagon diagram around the main building. This was a symbol of this land, a monument of the power held by the Emperor of the United Empire of the West.

Before entering, a team of servants came to them and tried to take Akamaru on a leash, which the giant dog didn't like in the slightest, growling and barking at them.

"What are you doing?! Leave him alone!" Kiba protested and went to punch the nearest servant, but he went docile when three kunai landed just an inch from cutting his toes off. Looking in the direction the knives came from, the feral ninja spotted one of the white-wearing western shinobi, who stepped into the shadows just a moment later.

Despite the commotion, one of the servants looked at the Inuzuka with a professionalism in his eyes. "We're just doing our orders to not let this dog into the palace. It's to be put in the kennels with His Highness' dogs, where it'll be washed, fed, and taken care of. We can't have animals of unknown origin running freely around His Majesty's home."

'Good thinking.' Kurama applauded in his mind. 'This brat without his dog will not be even half as strong as they are together.' Turning to Kiba, he leveled the human with ice-cold eyes and steel in his voice. "You better tell your companion to calm itself or I'll put him down permanently, right here and right now. Your choice, Inuzuka."

Growling out in frustration Kiba just walked over to his oldest friend. When he finished talking, Akamaru let himself be dragged away, knowing that they had no choice in the first place, considering Kyuubi's second option.

The inside was also very impressive. There were many spacious halls and rose-red columns decorated with golden dragons that seemed to observe the easterners with their unmoving eyes. Floors were paved with high class marble, and polished to the point that you could clearly see your reflection. The group was passed by the palace's guards several times, all looking at them suspiciously, never taking their hands from their weapons, always ready to stop any threat to their ruler. Their armors were a little different than city guards', lighter and not restraining soldier's movements much. As for weapons, they all had long jiang swords strapped to their sides, as well as small daggers at their belts.

At last they reached the doors to the throne chamber. Kyuubi turned to the ninja he was supervising.

"When you go there, don't say anything unless spoken to directly, and if so, don't you even dare to try any smart talk with the emperor. That could give you one way ticket to the gallows." Hearing some people loudly swallowing after hearing his advice, made the fox lord smile wildly. "Pray that His Majesty is in a good mood, otherwise...Well, you know what could happen."

When the gates opened, once again the Konoha shinobi were amazed at what they were seeing. The throne chamber was in all cases magnificent, it could've easily had a small house put inside, and there would still be room to move around. Like the rest of the palace, the floor was made of polished marble, but here there were very expensive carpets laid down. More columns, eight on each side of the chamber, stood firmly and proud, encrusted with gold and silver designs of various mythological animals and flora. And then there was the throne itself.

A beautifully crafted chair was put on a cathedral, so that the emperor was always looking down on those who came to him. On each side of it there was a large bowl-like torch, which burned with brilliant gold and crimson flames, so bright that it was almost unnatural. Over the throne was a large banner with a black Phoenix on a red background, surrounded by golden flames.

The Emperor himself was sitting calmly in his throne, his posture regal and noble. Just one glance at this person told Jiraiya that their next step will probably decide the success of the whole mission. Yes, there was much at stake, and he had to play a game that was always very unforgivable towards inexperienced players.

"I have only one question for you, Konoha." The cold tone of the young ruler's voice sent chills down everyone's spine. Jiraiya already knew that his game just picked up on difficulty. "What are you doing in my country?"

The game known as...politics.

* * *

**AN: Whew! That took me a while. And we've got more insight about Shingoku, so please, if anyone thinks that they have guessed at least one of the anime characters I based this guy on, say so in your reviews.**

**Please forgive me if my descriptions of the surroundings, buildings, or chambers aren't too detailed, but my first language is not English, and while my vocabulary is decent, there may be some barriers that I may not be able to overcome, and descriptions are among them. If this helps, just think of the Imperial Palace as the one Shen from "Kung Fu Panda 2" lived in, or the Emperor Chouka's home from anime/manga "Soul Hunter"... Or any other Japanese or Chinese ancient buildings that look like tall towers/castles.**

**Jiang swords are otherwise known as Tai-Chi swords.**

**I'm sure that most of you, my dear readers, are wondering: Why hasn't anyone of Konoha recognized Naruto as the emperor? To quote one of my favorite anime heroes/villains – Sore wa himitsu desu...for now, at least!**

**Please leave constructive reviews, because nothing works better on the quality of the story than non-hateful critique, pointing out both good and bad things. It makes easier for the author to focus on the good, while trying to overcome the bad.**


End file.
